Everliving
by Shido21
Summary: This is my attempt to tell the story of Auron's life ten years ago. This does have spoilers so be careful if you haven't beaten the game yet. My first fanfic so please be gentle. Please R&R.
1. Revenge

Author's Note: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy X characters or ideas. They all belong to Squaresoft. Some of the dialogue in this is quoted from the game.

This is just my interpretation of what happened in Auron's past. The rating is for language and gore/violence. I realize that Braska, Auron, and Jecht probably didn't fight Sin in Zanarkand, but placing the fight anywhere else would give Auron time to cool down before fighting Yunalesca and I didn't want that to happen. Other than that I am going to try to stay true to the game, so please tell me if I stray. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. I am also posting this as I write it so it will be a rough draft. Constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy it and please review. 

__

Everliving

As the last leaf lifeless spirals solemn down,

just above, a herald robed in white.

Crystalline, concentric, thousands follow,

myriad in blankets, drifts and wind and wind...

Foreverafter, everything is frozen to the core.

No joy, nor laughter stirs the blood or warms the eyes

anymore. And they say, one day the ice will melt away,

they new green will bring...

But I, I don't believe in spring.

Mercury in silver spirals, (shiver), sounding

depths of arctic distance down and wind.

Seems I've never been warm. Seems I'll never see the sun.

Just can't afford to risk, to hope...

Foreverafter, everything is frozen to the core.

No tears of laughter fire the blood or pierce the heart

anymore. And they say, one day the snow will turn to rain.

Despite all they sing, I can't,

I won't believe in spring.

I woke up this morning to the sound of singing

and bright light tearing through my shade.

Can I see again or am I walking in a dream?

Just can't afford to take the risk...

Foreverafter, I will brace myself against the cold

with icy laughter, I stir my drink, I dry my eyes,

for I'm told they will say, "Today, the ice is burned away,

the gray has turned to green."

But still, I don't believe in spring.

-Pearl Merchant (from "Everliving")

Auron held the lifeless form of Braska in his arms. Tears ran freely down his cheeks. Dignity no longer existed, not that he cared. Braska's blood covered his hands and pooled at his feet, seeping into the ground. The steady rain tried to wash it away as the thunder tried to muffle the cries of the devastated guardian. 

Auron looked up as a shadow covered him. 

Jecht. 

Braska's final aeon hovered over him. His former friend was mutated almost beyond recognition. There was nothing human about the Jecht that loomed over him now. He had grown in size. His hands were now so large they could engulf a man in their grip. His eyes glowed a ghostly white. In fact, looking at him reminded Auron of a phantom. Some aspects of the man remained: the red bandana was still wrapped around his head and his scraggly beard was the same except that it had turned white. 

__

Not now.

**__**

Why?

__

Yuna.

Jecht hesitated a moment and then turned away. Auron turned back to Braska. Tears flooded his eyes again. He blinked them back furiously. Gently lowering his friend to the ground, Auron stood and clenched his fist. "I will avenge your death, Lord Braska. Yunalesca will pay for what she has done," he vowed. Picking his sword up and resting it on his shoulder, Auron took one last look at his friend before he walked away, climbing the stairs that would lead him to his enemy.

***

"No!" Auron shouted. He was facing off Yunalesca, his sword held to the side. He stared off in the distance. The rage was overwhelming. He thought that its flames might consume him unless he took it out on someone.

"Where is the sense in all this?" Auron demanded, meeting Yunalesca's eyes. "Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them." The fire was eating at his heart. He shifted the position of his sword so that he held it before him. "Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"

"They chose to die...because they had hope," Yunalesca said in that maddeningly calm voice.

Auron lost it. With a great cry he charged at her, leaping in the air to bring his sword down on her head. Before the blade touched her, Yunalesca called forth a ball of energy and struck Auron in the chest with it. The blast knocked Auron behind her where he struck the floor, left shoulder first. A few seconds after he hit his great katana stuck into the floor a foot from his right shoulder. The last thing he saw was Yunalesca staring at him with a mixture of pity and satisfaction on her pale face, then everything went black.


	2. Pain and Determination

When Auron woke all he knew was pain and a sense of overwhelming failure. Not only had he failed in his revenge, but, judging from the agony that assaulted him, he had failed in his mission. He was dying. He could feel his life's blood leak out of him and seep into the dark floor upon which he lay. He kept his eyes shut for a moment, closing out reality, fighting the realization that he was alive and that he had to carry on. 

Upon opening his eyes, Auron saw that he was alone. Yunalesca had apparently disappeared. He briefly wondered where the woman was, but decided it wasn't important so long as she wasn't a threat. He didn't try to move yet; first he would take in his surroundings. To his right, about a foot away was his giant katana. The blade was stuck in the floor not far from his right hand, its presence a reassurance. Seeing his arm, stretched out in front of him, he tried to move it to see if it was broken. He remembered landing on one of his shoulders, but he couldn't recall which one. 

First he wiggled his fingers, then he shifted his arm slightly. This simple movement caused white-hot pain to tear through his left shoulder, starting at the collarbone. _Great_, Auron grimaced. His shoulder was the least of his worries, though. A broken collarbone wouldn't kill him. What would: was the gaping hole in his chest that was staining the floor with his life's blood. If he was going to keep his word to his friends he would have to do something about that wound now. 

Very slowly, Auron slid his right hand closer to his belt, each inch gained causing a jolt of pain to shoot through his left shoulder. When his hand was inches from his right shoulder he shifted it so that he could reach the pouch hidden behind his sake jug that contained the healing potions. This slight shift caused him to put more weight on his injured collarbone. He felt the ends of the broken bones grind together and he cried out. Ignoring the pain, he slid his hand into the pouch and pulled out one of his two remaining potions. Finally returning to a somewhat comfortable position, he felt the shadows of unconsciousness try to overcome him. Fighting them back, he slowly and painfully propped himself up with his right arm. With great effort, he flipped himself over onto his back, crying out again as his left shoulder struck the floor. Weakly he reached for the potion and poured it over the wound. The bleeding stopped as the potion sped up the clotting process. The wound was far from healed, but it would buy him time. 

Strength was slowly returning to the injured guardian. With that strength, Auron surveyed his wounds. The worse one was his blackened chest. The bleeding had stopped, but if he didn't get it fully healed soon it would kill him. Gently touching it, he winced. He figured he had about two days to live if he was lucky. His left collarbone was cleanly broken. He couldn't move his arm at all. If he was going to travel he would have to make a sling for it, but with what. Suddenly an idea came to him. He started to chuckle, but grew silent when he heard a note of hysteria in it. Carefully reaching across his chest, he grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled it up over his injured shoulder so that his elbow was tucked into the sleeve. The only part of his arm that was visible was his hand. It made a nice sling. That done he tried to sit up, fighting back the pain. 

Now in a somewhat sitting position, he noticed that blood was trickling down his face. Slipping his right hand to his forehead he felt a slight opening where his head had hit the floor. Reaching back inside his pouch he pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around his head, his first attempt illustrating how much he had taken his left arm for granted. Looking down at his chest, he saw that what was left of his leather shirt was acting as a makeshift bandage. For that, he was grateful.

Auron looked around the room again. His sword was now right behind him and there was still no sign of Yunalesca. He clenched his fist. Better if he would never see that witch again. With the little jolt of energy his rage gave him, he stood. At first his legs wobbled and he had to grip his sword for support, but after a few moments he was able to stand on his own. He looked over his shoulder at the stairs that lead down to Braska's body. _I will find Yuna, my lord. This I vow._

Turning back around, Auron clenched his fist. _I will get to your Zanarkand, Jecht. I will find a way to beat Sin. _

****

Good.

Auron nodded, pulled his sword onto his shoulder, and left the ruined Zanarkand.

*************************

Author's note: I hope the details didn't bore anyone. I just felt that they were a necessary part of the story. I wanted to emphasize the pain that Auron had to go through. Please review to let me know if I should continue to post it here. I hope you are enjoying it. I promise that there will be more action in later chapters.


	3. One Foot in Front of the Other

Author's Note: My apologies to Amberlee for quoting the same song she did. I just thought that these lines were appropriate for the chapter. Thank you everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. Your reviews are very encouraging. Please excuse my failing at writing the Ronso dialogue. I even tried to improve it some, but I just can't get it right. I also added a few things here. 

**__**

Kimosei stance- I'm not sure the spelling is right so forgive me if it's not. It is a low stance, in which one bends their knees and spreads their feet. Very similar to the stance Auron uses in Luca when facing off the fiend. 

__

Another winter comes

His icy fingers creep

Into these bones of mine

These memories never sleep

-Sting (from "Ghost Story")

__

Then the mountain rose before me

By the deep well of desire

From the fountain of forgiveness

Beyond the ice and the fire

Cast your eyes on the ocean

Cast your soul to the sea

When the dark night seems endless

Please remember me

-Loreena McKennit (from Dante's Prayer)

The icy wind tore at Auron's coat and hair while the snow grabbed at his boots. He had gone almost completely numb some time ago. The good thing about that was that he didn't have to feel the pain of his wounds anymore. He just had to keep moving. 

One foot in front of the other. 

Exhaustion had already set in and he found that his mind wandered frequently. One of its favorite paths was the one that led to guilt and sorrow. He had lost his temper and now it was very likely that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to either Jecht or Braska. He had to keep trying though. 

Occasionally fiends would attack him, giving him a moment's reprieve from his tormented thoughts. The number of fiends had gone down with the defeat of Sin. They no longer had a focal point for their anger and hatred, so most just accepted their deaths and passed on to the Farplane. The remaining fiends were mostly the smaller ones with an occasional grendel.

He looked around him. Up to now he had been walking in a haze, not taking in his surroundings, just letting his feet guide him. He was standing about one hundred feet from an icy cave. Just beyond the entrance the path wound around a corner and out of sight. That path led back to Zanarkand. 

Memories again. Auron shook his head and continued on. 

The wind blew the top layer of snow up, creating a cloud of frost. Auron trudged on, using his sword for support. The path before him wound like the body of a snake. At least fiends would show up well against the bright snow, but then so would he. He glanced down at his attire. He probably looked like a bloodstain on the pure white snow. A grim smile crossed his features. That seemed like an appropriate summation. 

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a low growl. Instinctively he hefted his sword on to his shoulder and crouched down into a kimosei stance his broken shoulder facing the enemy. A grendel stood a few feet from him, its head down, its mouth open in a snarl. A slow creature with huge horns that could impale a man easily, the grendel posed a minor threat. Auron eyed it, looking for weaknesses. He would wait for it to attack. He didn't have the strength to charge it. The grendel, seeming to see this, growled again and lowered its head further, to charge. It would impale this dying man on its horns so that he could join it in its misery and hatred. Auron wasn't about to let this happen, sidestepping the attack, he flung his sword down on the grendel's back, nearly cutting the creature in half. The grendel screamed in pain and rage, swinging its huge tail at Auron. It would at least hurt this man who had killed it. The massive tale slammed into Auron's right side, nearly knocking him off his feet. He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his chest wound rip as the attack jarred every bone in his body. The creature collapsed to the snowy ground and dissolved into pyreflies. 

Auron leaned heavily on his sword. He couldn't take many more fights if he was going to make it down the mountain. He slipped his hand to his wounded chest. His hand came back covered in blood. 

__

Damn it.

He looked at the wound carefully. It wasn't bleeding too badly. He could save his remaining potion for later. He did, however, take a sip of sake from the jug at his side to help fight the pain. The alcohol coursed through his body, briefly warming him. Attaching the jug back to his belt and continuing to use his sword for support, Auron trudged on. 

The path continued to wind on. It seemed like it would never end. Many times he would stumble, but luckily he caught himself each time. He had a feeling if he let himself fall to the ground he would never get back up. 

One foot in front of the other. 

He looked up. A single memorial sat near the edge of the cliff. He sighed, thinking of the number of guardians and summoners that had died on this mountain. He briefly wondered if he would be added to their numbers. He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking this. It would only become a self-fulfilling prophecy. Stumbling on, he suddenly realized where he was. Soon he would reach a pass that would lead him out to where the Ronso had greeted Braska, Jecht and himself. He was almost to the bottom of the mountain. 

One foot in front of the other.

The pass engulfed him in its comforting embrace. Its walls blocked out the wind and Auron could feel some sensation coming back to his body. That was a comforting sign. It meant that he wasn't suffering from frostbite anywhere. He took another sip from his sake jug and moved on.

Must get to the bottom. 

Passing through the cave, Auron stumbled out into the Ronso's meeting place. Behind him the two huge columns supported a horizontal beam, making up the huge gate that guarded the cave. He looked around the opening. Initially there was no sign of the Ronso, but after Auron ventured further into the opening they started to appear. He recognized two young Ronso and locked eyes with them. The two walked over to him.

"Guardian Auron!" the taller one said, somewhat surprised. Auron thought his name was Biran. "Summoner Braska, successful?"

Auron felt the slowly healing wound over his heart tear open at the mention of that name. He lowered his head to hide the emotions. "Hmph," was his reply to the affirmative. 

"Fellow Ronso!" Biran called out. "Summoner Braska was successful."

A great cry of joy, at least by Ronso standards, rang around the opening. Auron quickly glanced around the clearing and saw arms raised in praise and a few Ronso bowing in the sign of prayer. He smiled to himself. Maybe Lord Braska's sacrifice _was_ worth it. He started to feel a little lightheaded and looked down at his wound. It was bleeding profusely now. Before he knew it he collapsed to his knees. The two Ronso that were standing near him quickly faced him. 

"Guardian Auron, hurt. Yenke, get potions," Biran commanded, gesturing to the slightly shorter Ronso. Yenke rushed off to the other side of the opening to do as he was told. After a few moments he returned with two high-potions. Auron was struggling to stand. 

"Hold, Guardian Auron. Let Biran help you."

Auron stayed on his knees. 

Biran uncorked the high-potion. "Where is guardian injured?" he asked.

Auron wordlessly opened his coat, baring his wounded chest. Biran nodded and poured the high-potion onto Auron's chest. The wound didn't heal completely, but it closed again, the bleeding stopped. Biran uncorked the other high-potion and was getting ready to pour it on Auron's chest again when Auron stopped him.

"Don't waste it. Only a healer can help me now," he said, rising to his feet unsteadily.

Biran nodded again. "What of Guardian Auron's arm?" he asked, glancing at Auron's left arm, tucked inside his coat. 

Auron carefully removed his arm from the coat, holding it with his right hand. Biran poured the potion onto Auron's left shoulder. Auron felt his collarbone mend, the pain go away. He nodded his thanks and picked his katana back up, resting it on his shoulder again. He turned to go. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Biran and Yenke bow in the sign of prayer. A bitter smile twisted his lips. 

__

Don't waste that on me.

He rounded the corner and slipped out of sight of the Ronso. The path ahead was flanked by huge columns. The second one on the right was broken. He counted six pairs before he reached the cave that would lead him off of Mt. Gagazet.

***********

I realize that a lot of people believe that Auron died on Mt. Gagazet. I did for a long time until I read the script more closely. When Auron tells Tidus how he dies he says, "Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna…just before I died." I plan on having Auron meet Kimahri after he leaves Rin's Travel Agency in the Calm Lands. From then on I plan on having the two travel together until Auron collapses, asking Kimahri to take Yuna to Besaid. I realize that some of this may not be true, but I wanted to give the two time to become the friends they obviously are in the game. 

I hope that you are enjoying the story so far and thanks for reading.


	4. Kindred Spirits

****

Chapter Four: Kindred Spirits

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews again. They drive me to continue on. I realize that in my last author's note I said that I would have Auron meet Kimahri after he visits the Travel Agency, but I have changed my mind. Another thing that I just realized is that the Travel Agency in the Calm Lands is just a trade post. I am going to keep it as such, but I'm going to pretend that there is a room in the back that Auron could stay the night in. Please forgive me for straying slightly from the way it was in the game. I guess we could just pretend that that was the way it was ten years ago. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks for reading.

I fixed and added a lot here, so please reread. Some of this might affect future scenes. Thanks again for reading and I hope I improved this chapter.

*************************************************

Auron briefly looked back at the mountain he had just climbed, wondering how he had survived. The icy wind and cold hard exterior, protecting the warm, dark caves reminded him of himself. Suddenly he felt some sort of kinship to it. Shaking his head, he entered the Calm Lands.

An expanse of green grass spread out before him. Occasionally the blanket of grass was torn by strange rock formations that looked like claws ripping out of the ground. A ridge that ran along the edge of the land was to his left. To his right, some ways away, was the trade post. He reached inside his hidden pouch to take stock of his items. There was one potion and two antidotes. He would need a lot more if he was to make it to Bevelle. He briefly looked down at the wound in his chest. It had stopped bleeding some time ago, but if he got into another fight he would probably have to heal it again. He flexed his left arm. It felt good to be able to use it. He had returned to letting the left side of his coat fall down by his side, freeing his arm for fighting. His large katana now rested on his shoulder. He felt a little stronger after the use of the high-potions, but he knew that feeling wouldn't last long, so he pressed onward. 

After walking a ways he neared one of the larger rock formations. He had a feeling that he wasn't alone. He tensed, waiting for the presence to announce itself. After a few moments a Ronso walked around the large talon like stone and crossed his arms. Auron thought he recognized the cat-man, but he couldn't be certain. This Ronso was shorter than most. He was covered by blue fur and his hair (if that's what Ronso called it) was white and fell down his back. 

"You Summoner Braska's guardian?" the Ronso asked, meeting Auron's eyes.

Again that name tore at his heart. "Yes," he said softly, forcing himself to meet the eyes of the cat-man. Signs of weakness were not accepted by the Ronso. 

The Ronso nodded. "Sin gone?"

Auron looked the Ronso in his yellow cat eyes. "Yes."

Again the Ronso nodded. It was then that Auron noticed this Ronso's horn, which was the pride of any Ronso, was broken. An outcast. Another kindred spirit. Without a word he started to walk away. He felt the cat-man stare after him. Auron shook his head. No more kindred spirits, just duty.

He looked ahead. The Travel Agency was still some distance away. Looking at the sky, he saw that the sun was nearing the horizon. The flaming orb slipped into the distant sea, seeming to burn the sky in its descent. 

"Look out!" a growling voice warned from behind. 

Auron spun around just in time to see a nebiros attack him. Searing pain shot through his head. He felt the giant insect's stinger enter his flesh just below his hairline and rip down, through his right eye, and down his cheek. Auron backed away hurriedly, feeling the effects of poison course through him. When he looked up he saw the Ronso from before make quick work of the nebiros and the insect dissolved into pyreflies. Auron felt his knees give out from under him and he pitched forward. Before he hit the ground the Ronso caught him, gently lowering him to a sitting position. Auron reached inside his pouch and pulled out an antidote. The Ronso took it from him and poured part of it over the wound. The rest of it he forced Auron to drink. Auron felt his strength return. He hesitantly lifted a hand to touch his wounded eye, but a clawed hand stopped him.

The Ronso shook his head. "Gone," he said. 

Auron dropped his hand and stood slowly. "Why did you help me?" 

"Kimahri grateful for what guardians and summoner do," the Ronso said, crossing his arms. 

Auron pulled his heavy sword back onto his shoulder. "Hmph," was his only response. 

Kimahri stared at him. Auron felt like the Ronso was asking him a question silently, but not requiring an answer. The feeling of a kindred spirit returned.

"Auron," he answered, starting to walk away again. He didn't get far before his legs started to wobble and he had to quickly thrust his sword into the ground to keep from falling. Kimahri watched all of this silently. It seemed that the Ronso would wait to see if the guardian would ask for his help. Auron didn't. He did look back at the cat-man, welcoming him to follow if he so wished. Wordlessly Kimahri walked behind, hand clenching a spear. Auron hated to admit it, but it was nice to have a companion.

***

As the sun set in the sky, Auron felt his strength wane. He was still using his sword to assist his walking. Blood trickled out of the wound across his eye and down his face. There wasn't anything he could do about it, though. The wound wasn't deadly and he only had one potion left. He didn't want to waste it. The loss of blood made him slightly light-headed. He needed to get to the Travel Agency as soon as possible. 

So far Kimahri had been a silent shadow, trailing behind him. The Ronso used his spear as a walking staff and glanced around occasionally, keeping watch for fiends. Auron chuckled to himself. Here he was a guardian being guarded. Braska would have laughed. Auron's chuckle turned into a sigh. Why did he have to constantly think of him? He lifted his gaze to the now starry sky. The tiny pinpricks of light reminded him of pyreflies. He shook his head at his morbid thoughts and turned his mind back to the way ahead.

The Travel Agency was still quite a distance away. If they kept walking they might make it there by dawn. Suddenly, Auron stopped and slipped into a fighting stance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kimahri follow. Standing in front of them was a shred and a skoll. Auron knew he could take on the armoured shred without much of a problem, but the skoll was too fast for him. He nodded his head towards the shred to indicate that he could handle that one. Kimahri nodded and lined himself up with the skoll. 

Before the shred could move, Auron charged it, lifting his blade in both hands to bring it down on the fiend. The shred attempted to dodge, but was too slow. Auron's blade bit into its left shoulder, cutting, what could be called its arm, off. The fiend howled in pain and attacked Auron with the speed of the wounded, slamming its tough body into his side. Auron backed away, gritting his teeth in pain. He lifted his sword again and ended the life of the shred in one last slice. 

Beside him Kimahri battled the skoll. At first the wolf-like fiend seemed too fast for the Ronso, but after a few attempts Kimahri finally hit it, causing the fiend to burst into pyreflies. He looked over at Auron to see him on one knee holding his chest. Auron sensed the Ronso looking at him and tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't let him. The wound was open again and bleeding, badly. He reached inside his pouch and pulled out his last potion. Uncorking it, he poured it on the wound and stood. Kimahri just watched him, silently asking if he was ok. Auron shouldered his sword once more and continued the walk to the Travel Agency. Kimahri followed behind. 

***

Once more exhaustion was taking its toll on Auron. Now, he was putting his full weight on his sword as he walked. He stumbled frequently. Kimahri was always there to assist him. They were still far from the Agency. The moon was reaching the top of the sky. Midnight was quickly approaching. Auron felt his knees buckle. Silently he collapsed to the ground. With a great effort he pushed himself up to a kneeling position. 

"Auron needs rest," Kimahri said, laying his hand on Auron's shoulder.

"No." Auron tried to stand, gripping the hilt of his sword for support. "We must continue."

Kimahri's hand went from a gentle support to a strong pressure insisting that Auron heed his words. Auron complied and collapsed back to a sitting position. He was too tired to argue.

The moon lit up the night like a soft candle. It was the only light that they had to go by. Auron felt his eyelid trying to close. He shook his head, feeling a dull pain shoot through his skull from his head wound. He couldn't fall asleep, not with this wound. As it was, he wasn't sure that he could get up again after taking this rest. His strength was ebbing and he still had to make it to Bevelle. Suddenly he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. 

Kimahri walked around Auron to face the guardian. 

"Auron needs sleep," he said, sitting down.

Auron lowered his head. "I can't," he said, simply.

Kimahri wordlessly reached inside a pouch he wore at his side and pulled out a bottle. Bottle in hand, he offered it to Auron.

"Drink," he said.

Hesitantly, Auron took it. "What is it?" he asked.

Kimahri crossed his arms. "Ronso medicine. Auron can sleep without worry."

Auron eyed the bottle skeptically. What did he have to lose? His life? If he didn't rest he would die and if this didn't work he would die. He had nothing to lose. Uncorking the bottle he drank its contents. A cool feeling washed over him. The dull throb in his head receded and he felt himself getting sleepy. Slowly, he lay down, staring at the stars until his eye drifted shut and the world disappeared.

***

Kimahri sat and watched the slumbering Auron. The young Ronso didn't know why he helped the guardian other than out of gratitude. There was something else as well, he guessed: a sort of kinship perhaps. They both had suffered and they both seemed to deal with it in the same stoic, silent way. There was a respect between the two that Kimahri had never known before, especially at his home. 

Self-exiled for his own failure to beat his brothers, all he had now was shame. 

__

"Kimahri weak," Biran sneered, holding the broken end of Kimahri's horn in his hand. He lifted it in the air for everyone to see.

Kimahri lowered his head in disgrace. Biran was too strong. Shoulders hunched, Kimahri walked down the mountain to the laughter of his brother. He didn't see the sadness flash across Biran's face. 

A moan drew Kimahri out of his thoughts. Auron was stirring next to him. 

***

Auron slowly came to consciousness. His head felt extremely heavy. An overwhelming feeling of numbness pervaded him. He cautiously opened his single eye. Standing near him was a blurry, fuzzy something. The figure was large and blue. It must be his silent Ronso companion. What was wrong with his sight? Slowly he sat up, regretting it as he did so. An immense pressure seemed to squeeze his head. Instinctively he slipped his hand to his head. He jumped when he felt a hand slip to his shoulder. 

Auron looked up. Slowly he was starting to make out the details of Kimahri's feline face. It was then that he remembered the strange potion that the Ronso had given him. Was that what was causing this?

"What is wrong with me?" Auron asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The large hand started to gently push on Auron's shoulder, encouraging him to lie back down. "Auron need rest."

"You didn't answer my question." Auron was starting to feel light-headed.

"Potion help Auron sleep. Don't fight it," the Ronso's voice was filled with patience. This slightly annoyed the guardian, but he didn't have the energy to argue. He lay back down and almost immediately sleep overtook him.

***

Bright light pierced his eyelid. Slowly, he opened his eye. His surroundings came into painfully brilliant detail. Moaning, he closed his eye and slid his left arm over his face. 

"What time is it?" he asked, assuming that the Ronso was nearby. 

There was a note of amusement in Kimahri's voice as he said, "Early morning. Sun just rose."

"Hmph," Auron snorted, not liking the tone of Kimahri's voice. He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't. An overwhelming feeling of weakness assaulted him. He collapsed back to the ground. In an instant Kimahri was by his side. 

"I knew this was going to happen," the guardian mumbled, closing his eye. 

__

Sorry Braska. Sorry Jecht.

A clawed hand slid under Auron's head. The former warrior-monk opened his eye. Kimahri was propping him up. He had a bottle in his hand. 

"Drink," the Ronso commanded. 

"What is it?" Auron asked, looking at the bottle warily, remembering the last potion Kimahri had him drink.

"Give Auron strength," Kimahri said, uncorking the bottle. 

Auron raised an eyebrow, but accepted the potion. He cautiously took a sip from it, a slight feeling of energy coursing through his body. Satisfied that it wouldn't knock him out again, he drank the rest of the potion. 

Kimahri took the empty bottle and dropped it into his pouch. "Potion last for few hours," the Ronso said, meeting Auron's eye to emphasize his warning. 

Auron nodded and stood. Lifting his large sword to his shoulder, he walked away. 

They weren't far from the trading post much to Auron's relief. If he could make it there, he might find a healer that could rid him of his wound. He could sense Kimahri following him more than he could hear him. The Ronso was silent as usual. 

Some time ago Auron might have preferred this. Now, though he hated to admit it, he missed the out-spoken, crude company of Jecht. At times he could almost hear the blitzer's boisterous laugh. A scream pierced his thoughts.

"Look!" Kimahri growled next to him, pointing ahead. 

Auron sighed. They had just reached the Travel Agency, but it was surrounded by fiends. It appeared the remaining ones wanted to get revenge on the humans for taking away the link to their rage. Auron looked at Kimahri. The Ronso nodded. Without a word the two charged on the fiends attacking the trade post.


	5. The Al Bhed

****

Chapter Five: The Al Bhed

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been pretty busy with work and trying to get on a normal schedule again. Thanks for reading. Anyone faint of heart or bothered by gore should be careful in reading this chapter especially towards the end. It isn't too bad, but if you have a good imagination it could be. My apologies to Degongin for borrowing the surgery idea. My story just kind of led me there. I didn't mean to steal your idea. Again thanks for reading and please review. Also, if you haven't already reread Chapter Four please do. I added a lot that is pertinent to the story.

************************

Auron eyed the group of fiends surrounding the Travel Agency. He was feeling better now that he had drank Kimahri's potion. If Kimahri was right, though, it wouldn't last but a few hours. He would have to make use of that time in this fight.

Directly to his left was a shred; behind it was a skoll. To the right of the skoll was a yowie. Flying behind the yowie was a nebiros and directly behind it was an ogre. _Great._ He glanced at Kimahri. The Ronso held his lance to the side, ready for battle. The cat-man met Auron's eyes, seeking instructions. Auron glanced at the shred and hefted his sword onto his shoulder, indicating that he would fight that one. Kimahri smiled, at least by Ronso standards, and lined himself up with the skoll.

The shred attacked Auron, charging at him to ram its armoured body against the warrior-monk. Auron sidestepped the attack and brought his sword down to bite deeply into the shred, nearly slicing it in half. Beside him, Auron heard the skoll yelp as Kimahri ended its existence. The yowie and nebiros quickly moved in for an attack. Auron realized that he wasn't quick enough to hit either of them. He had to try though. The nebiros lined itself up with Auron. _Great_. He gripped his katana and eyed the giant insect. The nebiros suddenly attacked. Auron barely had time to dodge it. He swung his giant blade as he jumped to the side, but missed. The fiend attacked again immediately. Auron brought his sword up to block. The stinger of the giant insect bounced harmlessly off the blade. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kimahri take out the yowie. 

Instantly Kimahri moved in on the nebiros giving Auron the chance to take on the giant ogre. Slipping around the nebiros, Auron quickly glanced down at his chest. It was bleeding again. The strange thing was that he didn't even feel the pain anymore. The Ronso potion must be the cause of it. 

The ogre had been holding back while its companions fought. Seeing Auron approaching the fiend tightened its fists and slipped into the closest thing that it could to a fighting stance. Auron eyed it for weaknesses. He didn't see any. Power Break wouldn't work on this fiend. He had tried it before. He would have to be very careful fighting this one. 

The ogre stood with its fists at his sides. It watched Auron warily, but hungrily. Battle lust could clearly be seen in its eyes. Auron slipped into a kimosei stance: legs apart, knees bent, sword on shoulder. He watched the fiend carefully. He would wait for it to attack. 

The ogre's eyes widened as it threw its large right fist at Auron's chest. Auron sidestepped the blow and brought his sword down in a slicing arc that took out the fiend's right hand. The ogre screamed in pain and swung with its left fist. Auron had just enough time to swing his katana down for another blow just as the ogre's fist connected with his chest. The katana sliced through the fiends arm, cutting its arm off, but not before the fist had impacted with Auron's chest. He felt his ribs crack and the searing pain of one piercing his lung. Blood flooded his mouth and he fell to his knees choking on his life fluids. 

"Auron!' Kimahri growled from what seemed like a great distance. 

Auron calmly sat there and waited for the fiend to end his existence. The blow never came, instead a cry of pain and the sound of a creature dissolving into pyreflies followed. With great effort Auron lifted his head to see Kimahri standing in front of him, lance held out in a guard stance. The Ronso turned to the guardian in concern. 

Auron tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't support him. He found it hard to breath and every time he took a normal breath a sharp pain would shoot through him and the coppery taste of blood would fill his mouth. Giving up on standing, he looked around for his dropped sword. It was a few feet away. Suddenly he felt a large hand on his shoulder. 

"Kimahri help Auron," the Ronso said, bending over to pick Auron up.

The thought of being carried to the trade post made every ounce of pride in Auron scream to resist, but he lacked the strength. He let Kimahri pick him up like a small child and carry him. As it was he found it increasingly difficult to keep his eye open and a red film seemed to be covering it. 

Standing near the desk of the trade post was a young Al Bhed. He was about to thank them when Kimahri interrupted. "Help," he growled.

Auron caught out of the corner of his eye a look of shock cross the Al Bhed's face, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Sir Auron." The Al Bhed turned to Kimahri. "This way," he said, gesturing behind the Ronso to a door at the end of the trade post. Auron would never forget his strange accent.

__

Rin. It was the last thought he had before he passed out. 

* * *

Kimahri carried the young guardian into a small room inside the trade post. The strange Al Bhed followed close behind. 

"You can set him on the bed there," he said, pointing to a twin bed in the middle of the room. The Al Bhed met Kimahri's eyes. "You had better get his sword, sir. If he wakes up he will be quite angry if it is lost."

Kimahri crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed at the word _if_. He glared at the Al Bhed silently telling him there better be no _if_ about.

"You can trust me. I am called Rin. Sir Auron knows me. Please, bring in his sword." Rin had a very polite tone about him, but Kimahri still didn't completely trust him. He had little choice, though. With one final glare he left the room to retrieve the giant katana.

* * *

Rin looked down at his patient. Auron looked terrible. He was almost as pale as the white bed sheets he was lying on. His right eye was permanently shut because of a long wound that sliced from his forehead, down his cheek, to his jaw. His long black hair now had patches of grey in it and was soaked in sweat and blood. Rin pushed back the stray locks of hair that covered Auron's forehead to find a gash torn into the guardian's head. Rin quickly left to retrieve a potion. He would get rid of this wound immediately before it killed the warrior-monk. When he returned he poured a high potion onto the gash and then some onto the wound that crossed the man's right eye. He then examined the main wound. 

Auron's chest was covered in blood. Little remained of his leather shirt. The wound looked like a third degree burn. Rin briefly wondered what had caused it. Auron's breathing was laboured and blood stained his lips. What could be causing this? The Al Bhed turned doctor gently ran his fingers over Auron's chest, pressing down in different areas, feeling for broken ribs. When Rin got near the left side of Auron's chest, Auron's eye flew open as he gasped in pain. He right hand grasped the wrist of the Al Bhed and jerked it away. Then Auron started coughing, choking up blood.

Rin wrung his bruised wrist. "Easy, Sir Auron. One of your ribs is broken and has pierced your lung. You must relax," Rin said, laying a soothing hand on Auron's shoulder.

"Where?" the guardian gasped, closing his eye.

Rin spread his hands to indicate the room. "You are in the Calm Lands. Your Ronso friend carried you to this room in the trade post. He is getting your sword. I can help you if you will let me."

Auron smiled a bitter smile and Rin again wondered what had happened to the young guardian. "I trust you," he said, barely above a whisper. 

"Kimahri doesn't." The Ronso was standing just inside the doorway. He leaned the giant katana against the wall. There was a low growl in his voice that emphasized his distrust. Auron feebly turned his head to look the Ronso in the eyes. Even though the guardian was weak there was a piercing quality about his eye that caused even the Ronso to back down. Kimahri lowered his head. "Very well."

Rin smiled. "Thank you. I need your help."

Kimahri crossed his arms and waited for his orders or so the Al Bhed assumed.

"Over there in that closet is a cloth and some bandages. Please bring them."

* * *

Kimahri didn't like this Al Bhed. He was too polite. It seemed like he was hiding something about himself behind his politeness. But the Ronso didn't have a choice. He had to trust this Rin. He walked over to the closet that the Al Bhed had indicated. It was to his right in the back of the room. He pulled out the things that Rin had asked him to and returned to the bedside. 

"Thank you," the Al Bhed said, taking the things from him. "One thing more: I need you to get some things from the shop outside. Please get a high potion and an elixir. They are in a chest behind the desk."

Kimahri nodded and then left to get them. He found the potions where the Al Bhed had indicated and returned with them. Rin had a strange bottle in his hand. 

"This is a special potion that will cause Sir Auron to sleep, but he can't drink it," Rin said, handing the bottle to Kimahri. "He has to breath in the fumes. This is going to sound strange, but it works. I've done it before. What I am going to do is open Sir Auron's chest and remove the broken rib that has pierced his lung. That special potion will cause him to sleep through it so he doesn't feel the pain. What I need you to do is pour some of it onto this cloth and hold it to his mouth." Rin handed Kimahri the cloth. "Every ten seconds or so pour some more onto the cloth to make sure that he stays asleep. Do you understand?"

Kimahri nodded.

Rin turned to Auron. Kimahri also looked down at the guardian. He was shocked to see Auron still awake.

"Sir Auron. . ." Rin began.

"I heard you," Auron said, looking Rin in the eyes. 

Rin smiled. "Ok, do you still trust me?"

Now it was Auron's turn to smile. "Just do it," he sighed.

Rin nodded. "Kimahri," he said, gesturing to the bottle.

Kimahri looked Auron in the eye for a second. The man didn't have much time left. The Ronso poured the liquid onto the cloth and gently held it over Auron's mouth. Slowly the guardian's eye fluttered closed. Kimahri nodded to Rin to start.

Rin pulled out a small knife. There was a bit of tension on his face, but he seemed fairly calm. Again he felt around Auron's chest for the place where the rib was. Finding it, he pressed the knife into the guardian's skin, creating a small incision. Slowly and carefully he sliced through Auron's skin, lengthening the incision. When it was about three inches long, Rin stopped and pulled open the skin. Kimahri tensed. 

"Pour some more on the cloth," Rin instructed, seeming to note the Ronso's discomfort. Kimahri obeyed. He definitely didn't have a choice now.

Rin continued on. He grabbed what he called a pair of forceps. Kimahri had no idea what they were, but he soon found out. Inserting the forceps into the wound, Rin pulled out a piece of the broken rib then quickly poured the elixir into the wound. The puncture in the lung closed. The Al Bhed then poured the high potion over the incision and it closed, leaving behind a faint scar. He wiped his brow.

"You can stop now," Rin said. Kimahri removed the cloth from Auron's mouth.

The Al Bhed checked Auron's pulse and smiled. "He will be ok at least as far as this is concerned. What happened to him?" he asked, eyeing the guardian's burnt chest.

Kimahri shrugged. "He live?"

"I don't know. His chest wound is pretty bad. We'll have to see when he wakes up." Rin stood. "Please come and get me when he does." The Al Bhed left the room.

Kimahri leaned against the wall near the door and across from the bed. He crossed his arms. It didn't look too good.

*****************

For any doctors or medical people out there: sorry if I did the surgery part wrong. I only have limited experience with it so I was going by basically what I have seen on medical shows and ER. I tried to not get too detailed due to my lack of knowledge. Any help on how to make it better is welcome. Also, my apologies for Rin's dialogue. I tried to make it as close to the way the character would actually talked, but I feel that I failed. Any help with that would be welcomed as well. I should have Chapter 6 up soon. Thanks for reading.


	6. Hope

Author's note: Sorry that it has been so long since I have written. I had a crazy summer and this semester has kept me busy. Thought you might be happy to note that this is a very long chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and thank you for being patient. Sorry for any bad wording or awkwardness. I haven't been able to spend the amount of time I would like on editing this. Also I have a warning for anyone who hasn't finished the game. If you don't want it spoiled don't read this chapter. Massive spoiler towards the end of it. Also a warning to everyone: this chapter is emotionally draining if you are an immense Auron fan or an empath. It gets happier I promise. Please review and most of all enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 6: Hope

__

Throughout his life the same

He's battled constantly

This fight he cannot win

A tired man they see no longer cares

The old man then prepares

To die regretfully

That old man here is me

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never be

Never see

Won't see what might have been

What I've felt

What I've known

Never shined through in what I've shown

Never free

Never me

So I dub thee unforgiven

--Metallica "The Unforgiven"

Auron slowly came to awareness. He didn't immediately open his eye. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and a numbness pervaded him. What was that stuff that they had him inhale? With that thought came the realization that he could breath without pain again. He opened his eye.

Auron was lying in a bed in the middle of a very simple room. In fact it reminded him of the monks' cells in Bevelle. Across the room from him was the door and Kimahri leaning against the wall. The cat-man had his head down. Why did the Ronso insist on helping him? He sighed and tried to sit up. Gasping in pain, he collapsed back against the bed. Kimahri's head snapped up and he met Auron's eye.

"Auron must rest. Kimahri get Rin. Don't move."

"Wait," Auron gasped, feebly lifting his hand.

Kimahri stopped in the doorway and faced the guardian.

"Thanks," Auron whispered, running his hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

Kimahri nodded and then left the room. Auron touched his hand to his chest. It came away with blood. He sighed in frustration. How was he going to keep his promise to Lord Braska and Jecht if he was stuck in a bed? Again he tried to sit up, this time ignoring the pain. Weakly he leaned back against the headboard. 

"Sir Auron, you should be lying down," came the ever-polite voice of Rin from the doorway. Kimahri stood behind him with his arms crossed.

Auron sighed. "I can't stay here, Rin."

Rin stepped into the room and lowered his head. Auron had never seen the Al Bhed reveal his emotions before. The guardian braced himself for bad news.

"Sir Auron, it is highly likely that you will never leave this place," Rin said, meeting the guardian's eye. "You aren't likely to make it through the night, unless something is done."

Auron's eye narrowed. "What can be done?"

Rin shifted slightly under Auron's piercing gaze. "Well, I can bandage your wound and..." the Al Bhed sighed, "if you have the money I have plenty of elixirs and high potions that could prolong your life for a while."

Auron smiled yet another bitter smile. He realized that he had been doing that a lot lately. "I have money." The guardian painfully reached into another pouch concealed behind his sake jug and pulled out all his gil. "Here," he said, holding the money out to the Al Bhed. 

Rin took the money hesitantly. He appeared uncomfortable about it, but business was business. "Hold on a moment please," he said, slipping out the door. 

Auron glanced at the Ronso. He stood inside the door with his arms crossed. 

"I'm not going to live no matter what he does, am I?" Auron asked, meeting Kimahri's yellow cat-eyes. 

Kimahri lowered his head. 

Auron closed his eye and sighed. What was he going to do?

"Sir Auron?" 

Auron looked at the Al Bhed. Rin stood at the foot of the bed with a small bag of potions and a rolled up bandage. Walking over to stand beside Auron, he set the bag down and unrolled the bandage, instructing the former warrior monk to lean forward and take off his coat. Auron did as he was told, setting his red coat next to him. Rin tightly wrapped the bandage around the guardian's chest. He then pulled out an elixir. 

"This might give you the strength to make it through the night, but I don't know how long it will last," the Al Bhed said, uncorking the bottle and pouring it over Auron's wound. The guardian closed his eye as some strength poured into him.

"Now, get some rest," Rin said, setting the bag of potions on a table next to the bed. "I will check on you throughout the night."

Auron nodded. Rin bowed, turned to Kimahri and gestured for him to follow him. Kimahri bowed his head and looked one final time at Auron. His expression said a lot. Auron closed his eye. He heard Kimahri and Rin leave the room, shutting the door behind them. _Rin's going to tell Kimahri that I am not going to make it_.

Auron opened his eye and gingerly stood. His legs wobbled beneath him and he quickly grabbed the headboard. He stood there for a while, letting his legs get accustomed to standing again, then he walked over to the door where he had seen his katana. Him and that sword had been a lot of places together. He was reaching out to touch the handle when something flashed inside his head. He was no longer in the room in the Calm Lands. He was in a large chamber in Zanarkand.

A hand brushed Auron's shoulder. He jumped and spun around. Standing beside him was Jecht. He felt himself swept up in time's great river.

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron," Jecht said, placing his hands on Braska's shoulders.

Auron lowered his head. He knew this was wrong, but what could he do? There was no convincing them.

Jecht walked over to stand near Auron. "Guard him well. Make sure he gets there," he said softly. "Well, lets go."

Braska and Jecht walked away. Auron turned to face them.

"Lord Braska! Jecht!" he said, flipping his hand sideways in his trademark gesture.

Jecht spun around. "What do you want now?" he snapped, throwing his hand to the side in an impatient gesture.

Braska still had his back turned to Auron. Auron briefly wondered if he was regretful for leaving behind such sorrow. 

"Sin always comes back," Auron said, his voice full of pleading and sorrow. He had to stop them. "It comes back after the Calm every time!" Why couldn't they see? "The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!" the guardian cried passionately, clenching his fist. 

Braska faced him and Auron knew that he had failed.

"But there's always a chance it won't come back this time." Braska's voice was full of hope. "It's worth trying," he said gently.

"I understand what you're saying, Auron," Jecht said, sounding like a patient father calming an unhappy child. "I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron met his eyes. He felt a flicker of hope. That hope entered his voice as he asked, "You have a plan?"

Braska faced the gruff blitz player. "Jecht?"

Jecht had a big grin on his face. "Trust me, I'll think of something," he said, laughing.

Auron watched in despair as his friend walked away to become the final fayth. Braska followed him, leaving Auron behind to ponder Jecht's words.

"No!" he screamed, slamming his fist into the wall.

The jarring pain brought Auron back to reality. He slid to his knees. 

"Damn it," he snapped, punching the wall again. He lowered his head into his hands. 

* * *

Rin led Kimahri over to the shop desk. The Ronso should know the truth. When they reached the desk Rin faced Kimahri. The cat-man stopped and crossed his arms. He wore his usual cold mask.

"Kimahri, Sir Auron isn't going to make it," Rin said softly.

Rin was shocked to see the Ronso lower his head.

"I'm sorry. No man can survive that wound. I'm surprised that he is still alive."

Kimahri met Rin's eyes. "Auron strong."

Rin smiled. "I'm sure he is. I don't know for sure how long he has."

A loud scream and a bang made them both jump. Kimahri turned and ran towards the room, Rin close behind. They both burst in to find Auron on his knees just inside the door. The guardian had his head in his hands. Auron didn't seem to notice them. The two walked further into the room. To Auron's left was a dent in the wall stained with fresh blood.

Rin backed away from the guardian. In the state he was in, the man could lash out at them with out even realizing it. Kimahri didn't seem to care. The Ronso put his hand on Auron's shoulder. The guardian tensed.

"What happened?" Kimahri asked softly.

Auron shivered. Rin had never seen him like this before. Something terrible must have happened. "You had a flashback didn't you?" the Al Bhed asked flatly.

Auron remained silent. Rin sighed. Well, at least one thing hadn't changed.

"What started it?" Rin pressed, looking around. His eyes came to rest on the giant katana leaning against the wall. "Was it your sword?" Suddenly a hand snatched his wrist.

"Let it go. Auron tell when want," Kimahri said, glaring at Rin.

"I understand, but I can't help him if he doesn't tell me," Rin said, rubbing his bruised wrist.

Auron stood and faced them. His face had grown paler if that were possible. Rin met his eye. There was no life in it. _He knows he is going to die_, Rin realized. Suddenly Auron pitched forward. Kimahri caught him and carried him over to the bed, laying him down on it. Rin walked over to examine his patient. The bandage around Auron's chest was soaked in blood. His left hand was bleeding too. Rin sighed. _So stubborn_. He faced the Ronso.

"Kimahri. Please get me some bandages from that cabinet," Rin said, pointing behind him.

Kimahri nodded and retrieved the items, bringing them back to Rin. The Al Bhed took them from him.

"Would you please assist me?" Rin asked, gesturing to Auron. 

The Ronso nodded and walked over to the opposite side of the bed.

"I need you to hold him up for me," Rin said, unwinding one of the bandages.

Kimahri nodded again and slid his massive arms underneath of Auron, gently lifting him from the bed. Rin, then, unwrapped the used bandage from Auron's chest, discarding it in a trash basket near the bed. This done, he bandaged the wound with the fresh bandage. Kimahri carefully set Auron back down on the bed. The guardian didn't even stir.

Rin met Kimahri's eyes and in that look alone he shared all his doubts. "I will check on him periodically. Please get some rest," he said softly, leaving the room.

* * *

Silence blanketed the room. It was a comfort to the Ronso standing guard over the former warrior-monk. The silence didn't judge, didn't require answers. It was an understanding companion. The only thing that broke the silence was Auron's labored breathing.

Kimahri couldn't help feeling sorry for the guardian. With all that he had suffered and as far as he had gotten he was to die in a bed, not in a glorious battle. There was little honour in that. What Kimahri didn't know was that the only part of Auron that was really alive was his body. The guardian's spirit had died with his summoner in an honourable battle to save a life. 

Kimahri sighed and pulled up a chair next to the bed. It was going to be a long night and he wasn't going to spend it sleeping despite what Rin said.

* * *

__

Auron stood in a large chamber near a set of stairs. The room was all too familiar, as were the people standing on the stairs. 

Not again. How many times must I relive this?

"I understand what you're saying, Auron," Jecht was saying. "I'll find a way to break the cycle."

Auron felt himself swept up in the stream of time. "You have a plan?" he asked, his voice filled with the same hope it had been on that fateful day. 

Braska turned to the blitzer. "Jecht?"

Jecht grinned. "Trust me, I'll think of something." Again he laughed, but this time his body dissolved into pyreflies.

"No!!!!!" tore from Auron's throat. 

* * *

Sin towered over him and Braska. Auron shoved his summoner back, holding his sword in front of him. He nearly dropped it when he heard soft words of prayer slip from Braska's lips. He was calling the final aeon. He was calling Jecht. 

"No! Lord Braska. It will kill you," Auron pleaded. 

The summoner just met his eyes with a peaceful look. He had accepted his fate long ago. Auron sighed and backed away, getting out of the way of the enormous aeon that was about to suck away all of Braska's strength. 

A circle of energy dotted with all the glyphs that they had seen in the temples appeared above their heads. Slowly the circle descended towards the ground. As it lowered more and more of the aeon was revealed, starting with the head. 

Auron gasped when it was fully revealed. A lot of his former friend could be seen in the beast that towered above them. Auron was also shocked to see that Braska was fine. 

So that was another falsehood.

The new aeon attacked Sin. It's huge clawed hands tore at the creature that was the symbol of Spira's suffering. Suddenly Auron felt the hairs on his arms stand on end and an exorbitant amount of energy stirring in the air. 

"Look out!!" he shouted, tackling Braska to the ground. A large blast of energy shot out from Sin. The blast headed straight at Jecht. Auron held his breath. The aeon lifted its clawed hands and blocked the shot, the impact knocking Jecht back many feet. 

When the blast had ended Jecht gave a great cry. His immense body started to glow. He slipped his hand to his chest and pulled out a large sword. It looked a lot like the one he had used in life. The guardian and summoner watched in awe as Jecht lifted the sword and brought it down in a mighty arc. The immense blade bit deep into Sin, eliciting an ear-piercing scream from the beast. Auron would never forget the sound. But Sin wasn't done yet. The creature readied another of its powerful blasts. Jecht wasn't about to let that happen, though. He again raised his mighty blade and swung it down on his enemy. This time the blade did its work and Sin burst into pyreflies. 

Auron stared in awe as he saw a strange glowing apparition escape from the dissolving body of Sin. It hovered above Sin for a while and then started to fly straight at Jecht. Auron watched in horror as he saw the strange thing enter his friend's mutated body. 

Yu Yevon: the cause of Sin's resurrection.

__

Auron turned to Braska to see if he realized what was happening. The summoner's face was lit up in awe and shock. Auron had a feeling Braska understood better than he did. Then it occurred to him. The summoning of the Final Aeon wasn't what killed the summoner. The Final Aeon itself did. 

"Lord Braska, get out of here. He will kill you," Auron cried, moving to stand between his summoner and Jecht. 

Braska gripped Auron's shoulders. "You have two promises to keep. I have to die. It will pacify Sin long enough to bring the next Calm." The look of peace on Braska's face dashed all of Auron's hopes of saving his summoner. Braska accepted his fate. But Auron wasn't about to. Behind him he heard Jecht scream as the strange apparition entered his immense body. 

"Please my lord, if you live than we can find a way to beat Sin, permanently. We know more than anyone ever has," Auron pleaded, clenching his fist in frustration. 

Braska smiled gently at Auron. "You have the knowledge. That is all Spira needs. You must survive to tell others. I will give you the time to get the help you need. I will bring the next Calm with my sacrifice. Please Auron, let this be my final act for Spira."

Auron lowered his head in defeat and sensed more than saw Braska slip around him. 

"Come Jecht, lets end this for now," he called out.

Auron spun around. Jecht's huge clawed hands clenched as a snarling sound tore from his throat. He was fighting this fate just as much as Auron had. 

Braska lifted his hands. "Please Jecht, end this quickly. You can't fight a god."

A pain-filled scream pierced the air and before Auron could blink Braska was in one of Jecht's large hands. 

Not fully knowing what he was doing, but acting out of instinct, Auron ran at the aeon, his enormous katana on his shoulder. "No!!!" was his battle cry as he leapt into the air, sword point towards Jecht to bring it down on the aeon. Before it touched him, Jecht lifted an immense hand and swept Auron away as if he was an annoying insect. Auron hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. All he could do was watch as Jecht closed his hand tighter around Braska. Auron heard ribs pop and the summoner grunt in pain. 

"Lord Braska!!!" the guardian called out, lifting his hand towards his summoner.

The aeon squeezed harder. The sound of ribs snapping grew louder and Braska's gasp turned into a scream that pierced Auron's heart. He tried to stand, but Jecht knocked him back down again. 

"Jecht! Stop it! Please!" Auron cried, gripping his sword yet knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. 

Jecht glanced at him momentarily. His ghost white eyes appeared to be filled with sorrow. Then, he loosened his grip on Braska, but only to turn his large claws towards the summoner. 

"No!!!!" Auron screamed, leaping to his feet and charging at the aeon.

Before the guardian could reach Jecht, the aeon's sharp talons pierced Braska's body. A short scream was the last thing that was heard from the summoner as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"No!!" Auron sat straight up in bed, bathed in sweat. 

He was in a dark room. Kimahri was sitting in a chair nearby. He was staring at Auron now. The guardian lowered his head into his shaking hands. The Ronso remained silent. Auron was grateful for it. 

"Get some sleep," Auron said softly. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You too," Kimahri said.

"Hmph," Auron snorted. He was beginning to feel the pain in his chest steal over him. He looked down at the bandage. Slowly blood was seeping through it. Auron looked up to see Kimahri staring at the bandage. 

"Kimahri get Rin," the Ronso said, standing. 

Auron nodded dully. He was still shaking slightly, but a cloud of numbness was slowly washing over him. He heard Kimahri quietly leave the room.

__

Will these memories never cease to haunt me?

"Sir Auron, are you ok?" a voice came from the doorway.

Auron looked up to see Rin and Kimahri standing just inside the room. _Am I ok? There's a loaded question,_ he thought bitterly. "I'm ok," he said softly, meeting Rin's eyes.

The Al Bhed's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Kimahri said your wound has opened again. May I ask what happened?" Rin asked, ever polite.

Auron wasn't in the mood for it. "No, you may not," he growled, leaning back against the headboard. 

Rin lifted his hands in surrender. "Very well," he said, turning and walking over to the cabinet in the back of the room. From there he pulled out a bandage and returned to stand next to Auron. "Sir Auron, please lean forward," he instructed.

Auron silently obeyed. He felt like an automaton: nothing seemed to have an affect on him. He was only vaguely aware of Rin wrapping a clean bandage around his chest. 

Why did Braska have to die? Auron couldn't shake the thought that he should have been the one to sacrifice his life, not his lord. Braska had a way with people that his guardian never would have. He would have been better suited for the task ahead. Auron squeezed his eye shut angrily. Lord Braska had already given so much. He deserved the rest that his sacrifice gave him. Now it was Auron's turn to shoulder the burden of Spira's spiral of death. 

"Sir Auron?" Rin's voice brought him back from his dark reverie. He looked up at the Al Bhed. 

Rin was standing a short distance from the bed. He held the remnants of the clean bandage he had used in his hands. "You should try to go back to sleep," he said softly, almost sympathetically. 

Auron nodded and leaned back against the headboard. Rin turned to Kimahri. "That goes for you too, sir. You will do him no good if you pass out from exhaustion on the road." Kimahri glared at him. Auron covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile that crept across his lips. 

With that said, Rin left the room. Kimahri met Auron's eye. 

"I know," Auron snapped, the smile returning. "Just promise me that you will do the same."

Kimahri nodded and sat back down in the chair. Auron glanced at him for a second and then slid down under the covers. With one final look at Kimahri, Auron closed his eye and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Kimahri watched Auron slowly nod off. The Ronso fought his body's need to rest. Auron was very likely not to make it through the night and Kimahri wasn't about to have the guardian die alone. 

The Ronso studied Auron's face, trying to keep his weary eyes from wanting to shut. The deep lines of pain and sorrow that usually covered the guardian's face were no longer there. They were smoothed over by a look of peace that Kimahri had never seen on the man while he was awake. 

Whether it was that look of peace or that the Ronso was too weak to fight his exhaustion any longer, Kimahri slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

__

He stood in a strange room, surrounded by many young people. To his right was a young woman holding a staff. She was performing a strange dance. He wasn't certain, but it looked like the dance of the sending. She turned to face them and then gasped. She stood staring at someone to his left. Kimahri turned to look. A man in a red coat, that looked vaguely familiar, stood there calmly as pyreflies escaped him. Kimahri felt his eyes widen. 

"Don't stop," the man said softly yet firmly.

Kimahri looked close at his face, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. All he could be certain of was the look in the man's eyes. He looked a combination of tired and melancholy, almost like he didn't want to leave these youths behind. But what Kimahri noticed the most was the far off look in his eyes. It was like the man was already seeing the Farplane. 

The young woman said something in protest, but the man cut her off. 

He lowered his head for a moment. "It's all right," he said soothingly.

Kimahri watched as the man stepped up to him and gave him a friendly hit on the chest. The Ronso narrowed his eyes. He knows me.

The man continued on. He stopped next to a young man with unruly blond hair. The man didn't look at him, just stared ahead.

"It's been...long enough," he said to the boy, his voice heavy with weariness. 

The man then moved on, heading towards the young woman, more and more pyreflies, escaping his body. He moved past the woman, lowering his sword off his shoulder and holding it before him. He glanced back at them and Kimahri noticed a small smile on his face. He shouldered his sword again.

"This is your world now," he spoke in a firm, strong voice.

With that said the man disappeared in a cloud of pyreflies.

Kimahri slowly opened his eyes. 

Auron.

The small thread of thought disappeared with the dream. He briefly wondered what time it was. It was hard to tell in the small room. There were no windows. His curiosity over the time quickly changed to alarm when he noticed that the bed that should have held Auron was now empty. 

************

Author's note again: I hope you enjoyed this. I realize that a lot of people believe that the final aeon kills the summoner by sucking their life out when they summon it, but I don't believe that. The reason is that Yu Yevon possesses the final aeon and that is how Sin is reborn. The possessed aeon then turns on the summoner and kills him. Jecht didn't kill Auron because he still had some control over himself at the time and knew that Braska had to die to bring the Calm. If you can't accept this, then just look at it as poetic license to develop Auron psychologically. I am not meaning to be offensive to anyone who believes the other way around. I think both are possible. I just picked this way to develop Auron better. I hope I didn't scare anyone away or offended anyone. Again thanks for reading. 


End file.
